The present invention relates to a device for extinguishing fires. More particularly, it relates to a device that can be used on standard existing fire extinguisher tanks in order to more efficiently and safely extinguish fires using such tanks.
Discharge valves or devices for discharging the contents of a fire extinguisher are highly developed. For instance, in Willms, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,073, a discharge valve is disclosed which is used on conventional fire extinguisher tanks to discharge the contents of the tanks. Willms device operates on the principle that pressure differentials acting upon the respective top and bottom of a valve permit the opening or closing of said valve. If the pressure on one side of the valve exceeds the pressure on the other side, (for instance the pressure on the bottom of the valve exceeds the pressure on the top of the valve) the valve will open, likewise if the pressure differential is reversed, (the pressure on the top of the valve exceeds the pressure on the bottom of the valve) the valve will close. However, devices such as that disclosed within this patent require manual operation to alter the pressure on either side of the valve, thereby enabling discharge of the contents of the fire extinguisher.
Devices have also been disclosed that involve the discharge of fire extinguisher tanks through use of inflatable devices that rupture upon impact between automobiles. Amir, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,194 discloses such a device. Additionally, Kramer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,666 discloses another device that involves the discharge of fire extinguishing fluid upon activation of an impact switch connected to a fire extinguisher.
Furthermore, there have been devices invented that trigger the discharge of fire extinguisher tanks through the use of heat sensors within a fire extinguishing device that actuates the fire extinguisher upon exposure to heat. Blanchong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,610 discloses such a device.